1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a correspondence kit and method for repeatedly sending correspondence between two or more participants. The correspondence kit includes a journal, mailing envelopes and accessories for two or more persons to repeatedly circulate the journal for the continued exchange of correspondence.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often desirable to receive a response to correspondence. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,184 to Wolf, a gift card is described having a portion which can be removed and returned to the sender as an expression of gratitude for a gift and/or the card. The purpose and use of the invention, as disclosed and claimed, is for a single exchange of correspondence between two people, for a limited, or special occasion. A similar invention is described in U.S. Pat. No. 867,613 to Scragg.
A two way envelope and letter is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,836 to Austin. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,942 to Sherwood, a mailing folder for returning document is described. These two patents encompass mailing items which provide a convenient instrument for the receiver of correspondence to return correspondence to the sender, using the same envelope or folder. They do not disclose inventions for repeatedly sending correspondence back and forth between a sender and a receiver.
A reusable greeting card is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,157 to Drabish. The card is a typical single-folded sheet of material having a greeting on the upper portion and removable signature lines at or near the bottom. The sender signs the card at the lowest signature line and sends it to a receiver. The receiver can remove the signature from the card and use the card again. Multiple removable signature lines facilitate recycling of the card among multiple senders and receivers. As the card is intended to be reused multiple times, the integrity of the card is ruined if a sender writes anywhere but adjacent one of the removable signature lines. The purpose of the card is to allow evidence of prior correspondence to be removed so it can be reused.
Another multiple-use greeting card is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,755 to Cieslak et al. That invention does not have removable portions for the sender's signature, but is provided with a number of signature and date lines. The card can be sent back and forth between a sender and a receiver, with the card being signed and dated each time. This provides an on-going record of the sender on a given date or occasion. The card may also be sent to third persons who will be able to ascertain the prior travels of the card between prior recipients.